Stag Party
by belle dans bleu
Summary: It's the end of James' stag night, and Sirius has a gift to give him. He's absolutely beside himself with anticipation, every gift Sirius has ever given him was so uniquely tailored to him that it was always considered his favourite.


**A/N: I own nothing. This is just my dirty little mind at work. I'm sorry if you find errors, I don't have a beta and I tried to go over it several times and caught what I could. **

* * *

><p>Stag Party<p>

'_Tonight was a success.'_ I thought with a firm nod, gazing around the nearly empty pub in satisfaction. I was leaning against the bar top trying, and failing, to keep my balance as I ignored the sticky substance my elbow was currently stuck to, in favor of admiring my friends' handiwork. Earlier this evening, when Sirius had come by my flat to get me, he'd nonchalantly said we were meeting a few guys at the pub. Naively, I believed him, expecting a small party with a little bit of drinking.

But when we arrived, I was greeted by dozens of men yelling 'surprise!' Some men I recognized from my office at the ministry, others were some of our friends that went on to play quidditch professionally from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the rest were school mates I hardly remembered. Promptly, Sirius announced that he'd rented the place for the night, and we were to drink until we couldn't stand or until we passed out; whichever came first.

We'd all cheered and rushed to get a drink, several of them came barreling in my direction. The night passed with drinking, stories of marriage from the few men that were married, more drinking, obscene groom games from Sirius (that made a few of the men uncomfortable), followed by more drinking, _strippers_, hoards of busty scantily clad women in muggle themed costumes danced around pressing breasts in faces and shaking butts on laps… accompanied by more drinking and more grooms games.

Now, hours later, with half of the men gone and the other half either passed out on the floor or in chairs, I could see the damage that happened in the place, there were unexplained holes in the walls, mysterious stains, and puddles of vomit and urine. _'Sirius' parties were always are always a hit.'_ I thought fondly, my eyes focusing on Frank Longbottom, who was clutching a bridal veil to his face breathing deeply under a table. Sleeping a little ways from him was Peter, who had passed out a few minutes after midnight, balancing himself precariously between the table and thin air. How he managed such an act, I would never know. _'Tonight was absolutely perfect.'_

I pushed my glasses up on my nose, turning my head to face the only other people awake; Sirius had disappeared over ten minutes ago—I suspect he's passed out somewhere—it was two blokes from the office; they were both disheveled with glassy, blood-shot eyes. Clasped, in both of their fist was a bottle of whiskey, and they were slurring to each other over who should get the last of it. _'It's my party, and I'll have the last drink.'_ My decision finalized, I yanked my elbow from the mess and steadied myself. The room wobbled and my vision swam for a moment, _'how drunk am I?'_ I thought absently, as finally, my vision righted itself. Setting my right foot out first, I was about to stumble over there, when Sirius came noisily down the stairs, two copiously filled glasses in his hands. He strode over to me, a large grin on his face. He didn't look nearly as drunk as I felt.

"It was a good night, huh Jamie?" He pressed a glass into my hand while throwing his now empty hand around my shoulder. Idly sipping his drink, he looked around with an accomplished face. His silver eyes scanning over the mayhem warmly, as if he were recollecting what caused that hole/stain. He didn't even appear fazed that he'd have to pay for the damages once the owners returned in the morning.

"Yea," I nodded, drinking deeply from my cup, happy to have my head swimming again. "Those games were brilliant. And the strippers, I don't think I've ever seen women do that with their privates before." I smirked and glanced at him with a teasing glint in my eyes. "Who'd have thought a fruit like you could ever come up with something so manly."

He threw his head back and laughed, making the other two in the room pause from their argument and peer at us drunkenly, "Being a fruit doesn't make me any less of a man. Now, come with me." He squeezed my shoulder and turned me around to the stairs leading to the bathrooms. "I've got a surprise for you." He maneuvered us through the sleeping drunks and tables then up the stairs we went. Keeping his hand firmly in place, he guided us past the bathroom and up another flight of stairs. "Your surprise is a tour of the pub? Oh Padfoot, you shouldn't have! How'd you know I've been dying to poke around since we got here?"

He glanced at me, smirking a little, "Time and time again you fail to remember Prongs, I know you better than you know yourself." He stopped in front of a door, "Open it."

I placed my hand on the door knob, an intense feeling pumping through my veins. Every gift I've ever received from Sirius was one I would consider my favourite. It was so well thought out and perfectly tailored to _me_. No one was ever allowed to touch something Sirius got me; I licked my lips nervously and pushed open the door.

The room is pitch black; as Sirius shuffles us in, I sense something large in the middle of the room. For the first time since he appeared, Sirius lifts his hand and I could hear him closing and locking the door behind us. I sip from my glass, to calm my nerves. "Why don't you give us some light?" He whispers hotly in my ear. I stiffen and swirled the contents of my glass, bringing my wand from my pocket, I whisper a quick 'lumos' and the chandelier blazes on, filling the room with light.

My senses were right, in the middle of the room sat a king size four-post bed with…I gulped, my eyes widening…Remus was sat in the middle of the red silk sheets. His arms were bound behind his back and he was naked, aside from a large red bow placed strategically over his groin, a leather gag with a ball, as red as the bow, tucked firmly into his mouth and a leather collar wrapped around his throat. His amber eyes were blazing with lust as he adjusted to the light.

"What the hell?" I spun on Sirius, trying to ignore the way my cock was starting to throb to life and trying to fight back the immense wave of salvia that, intensified, every time I blinked and saw Remus' body seared into the back of my lids.

"Remus and I were thinking about the perfect gift to give you. After all, this is a special night for all of us, we were there since you first tried to win Lily's affection and in less than two days, you'll have her unwavering love for the rest of your lives. You won, and then it hit me. It was a conversation we had back in school when you said you wanted head from Remus."

"I never said that!" I sputtered, glancing at the tawny haired man then quickly back to my smirking best friend.

"Oh yes you did…"

* * *

><p><em>Sirius and I were reclined on his bed sharing a cigarette. It was the end of term and we decided, after such strenuous studying that copious amounts of liquor were a good way to kick off our last Christmas in the Hogwarts castle. Everyone agreed, and a party was organized. While Padfoot and I slipped off to Hogsmeade, Moony and Wormtail were charged with getting food and entertainment. We drank the rest of the night away, listening to the wireless Remus had transfigured from one of Peter's old socks.<em>

_My eyes were glued to Moony as I inhaled; he was dancing along with some techno beat that was pulsing from the speakers, a cigarette perched between his lips. He was donned in just his boxers as his lithe body rolled effortlessly and he gyrated his hips so… sensually. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, seeing him like that; I couldn't help but to think of the few times I walked in on the two of them. The first time I'd seen them, Sirius was on top of Remus, and his head was thrown back just so…then the blowjobs…they always looked liberating. While girls liked to control how much of my dick they could take, Remus didn't seem to have that problem. He just relaxed and allowed Sirius the pleasure of wildly thrusting into his mouth._

_I bit back a groan as I passed that cigarette to Sirius, whose eyes were also stuck on Moony. I turned back appreciatively; that boy was a piece of art. His scars made him more dangerous, his skin looked so soft, his mouth was so inviting, I didn't even think as the words tumbled from my lips, "Gods Siri you're so lucky. I'd give my left nut to fuck his mouth." _

_Smoke billowed from his maw as he spun his head around to face me, "What are you on about? Aren't you straight?"_

_I snorted softly, "Of course I am. But a man can always appreciate a good thing can't he? I think I've walked in on you face fucking him, one too many times."_

_He snickered softly, "Moony can give on hell of a blowjob. The first time he did it, I swear I came faster than my first time." They snickered together, knowing the embarrassing details behind that story. _

"_I should get some sleep." I said, shaking my head. Trying to dispel the dancing werewolf from my head, "I'm actually thinking sexual things about Moony. Night." _

_He smirked as he watched me crawl into my own bed and draw the curtains. I put a silencing charm on my bed that night, not wanting to hear anything. I don't know what happened out there, but I can never forget wanking off two times to the thought of Remus on his knees blowing me and on his knees, his bum wiggling in anticipation for me to take him._

* * *

><p>I flushed as he retold the story but my blush deepened as I fully remembered that night. "That was back than Sirius, I'm getting married! And you two-" I pointed between them, trying to ignore the squirming Remus on the bed, "You're way more serious now than you were then."<p>

He smirked, sauntering to Remus. "This is a gift from Remus and I. We're going to get banded too y'know; I asked him last night and he said yes." He threw me a lopsided grin, stroking the flushed man's chest, "We also agreed that tonight is a celebration, you got Lily. Why shouldn't you also get Remus?" He cocked a brow at me, tweaking Moony's erect rosy nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

My head swam as I looked at them, Remus all sweet and compliant, flushed and writhing. And Sirius, looking just so heartbreaking in a charcoal button up that did fantastic things for his eyes tucked into a pair of black jeans that did great things to his thighs and bum. Not that, I like to look at men…Sirius had always been handsome; anyone that said otherwise was clearly blind. "This is crazy."

"We've done far worse."

And we have, Padfoot and I became as close as we did in school because we'd made a habit of shagging the same girl at the same time. It started out accidently; we had shared the same girl in fourth year when we lost our virginity. From then on, sexual experiences were shared together with the expectations of a few girls. He'd talk her into drinking with us, assuring her our intentions were completely innocent. Then when were good and smashed, I'd talk her into sex. They almost always said yes, (expect for a few that passed out) some girls allowed us to go further than others. Who would think Hufflepuffs girls didn't have many sexual moral qualms? Those were nights that became legendary; those were the nights that we bragged about to the older boys and they thought of us as legends. But this was different, this wasn't some bird without any reservations, this was Remus, our best friend…Sirius' lover.

"How does Moony feel about this?" I sipped my drink again, praying that my sensible friend would say the words I was longing to hear.

"I don't know," The long haired man smirked; he undid the gag from behind Remus' head and it dropped to his lap.

"Finally," He muttered, moving his jaw around before licking his lips. "It was cruel of you to leave me here like this Pads." He pouted a little, "I'm dying." He writhed some more.

"I'm sorry, love." He trialed a long finger lightly over his lovers chest, "James asked you a question though. Why don't you answer it?" He slapped the bound man's ass loudly.

Remus bit his lip and clenched his thighs tightly, "James, I don't mind being your gift. I have to admit; hearing the stories from Sirius has made me," he paused and licked his lips slowly, eyeing me at the same time, "_curious_."

Exactly what I wanted to hear, even though a part of me wanted him to say no; the whole idea made him repulsed. I couldn't help the little shiver of delight that ran up my spine; truly, this was a great gift. I sidled up to the other side of the bed, shyly. Remus met my gaze demurely, biting his lip as I reached out to touch him. His skin was soft and smooth; the velvet lines of his scars brought another phenomenal dimension to touching him. Remus arched into my hand, his long lashes fluttering against his cheek.

"We do have a few rules though Prongs," Sirius knelt on the bed besides Remus, "You're not allowed to come in him."

I stopped stroking his chest, "That's a little harsh; a blowjob without blowing your load in a throat is just plain awful. But I'll take it."

They laughed, "I don't mean that you fool. I'm talking about his arse. Only I have that privilege." He boasts, puffing his chest up.

"Wait," I glanced between them, my face dubious as I worked out the meaning behind his words, "You mean you'll let me fuck him?"

"Surprise." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

My head swam again; getting a blowjob from those tempting lips were a surprise enough, now I was allowed to enjoy all of him? I touched myself, unconsciously, thinking of the ways I could have the smaller man. Even though we'd been out of Hogwarts for almost two years, Sirius and I filled out in all the way men should, Peter grew outwards, and become more rotund but Remus still had the slim, slender build of his sixteen year old self. I licked my lips, "All right. What else?"

"I'm not just going to be watching."

"I didn't expect so," I smirked at him, "Every time I caught Remus in any state of non-platonic undress you were there."

Remus gave a breathy laugh, "He thought you were going to have a fit when you knew he'd be with us as well."

Sirius pinched Moony's nipple, causing him to moan loudly. I shook my head, trying not to get distracted "Why did you think I wouldn't want you here?"

"We're like brothers, Prongs. All the other times were different, this is going to mean something significant to me…I just…"he shrugged helplessly.

"I understand." And I did, this was taking our friendship to unexplored, possibly dangerous waters. If he found I was _too_ intimate with Remus this whole thing could go up in smoke. I knelt on the bed too, beginning to stroke the werewolf again. "I'm glad you're not off limits to me Padfoot," I gave him a coy smile; "I don't think this would be half as fun."

He nodded, stroking Remus also, "Remember how we had April Parkinson?"

"Of course," I closed my eyes remembering that escapade; she had agreed to let us skewer her. With Sirius pumping her mouth and me deep in her cunt, we made an interesting sight that night…although she bit Sirius once or twice when I'd gotten too rough.

"Remus doesn't bite."

I chuckled, _Godric_, that man could always read my mind. "Thanks Sirius, I really mean it."

He nodded and finished his drink, indicating I should do the same. He took my glass and sat it on the bedside table next to his. Then he was behind Moony again, his eyes peering into mines. I didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss him. His lips were softer than their chapped appearance suggested, Sirius wrapped his arms around my neck and I opened my mouth as his tongue brushed my bottom lip. He was an amazing kisser. His cool fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck and I shivered, thrusting lightly into the side of Moony's jaw.

Our kiss was interrupted by an undignified grunt from between us. We parted to find Remus with a deep frown on his face, "I forgot to tell you James," Sirius smirked, unwrapping his arms from my neck to put them around his lover, "Moony doesn't like to be left out."

I chuckled then lowered myself to be eye to eye with Remus, "I'm sorry Moons, I didn't mean to leave you out." And I was kissing him. His lips were softer then Sirius' –hell they were softer than Lily's – he eagerly kissed me back, all gentle probing tongue coupled with sharp teeth nibbling at my bottom lip. I felt Sirius' hands on his chest as well as on my back and shoulders.

We pulled back with a gasp, as air became important. Then Sirius swept Moony into a kiss, I'd never seen them kiss before, this simple romantic gesture shocked me, and made me feel like we really shouldn't be doing this. Then they looked at me, "If I promise to unlock you will you be a good boy for James and I?"

Remus nodded eagerly, biting his lip in anticipation. I saw my friend pull his wand from his pocket and tapped it against something. A soft click and the rustling of metal alerted me that the restraints were gone. The werewolf rubbed his wrists sorely, glaring lightly at a sheepish Sirius. There wasn't any time to react, suddenly Remus was in my lap, licking and sucking my neck, writhing uncontrollably on my lap.

"Why don't you take off his bow Jamie?" Remus was being pulled up from my lap, but the way Sirius had stretched him out, the big red bow was within my reach. I yanked the tie, watching mesmerized as it slipped from his narrow hips. He was fully exposed now, his cock an almost angry red with a gold band wrapped snuggly at his base. "Touch him."

I couldn't disobey Sirius' command even if I wanted to; I tentatively reached out and grasped his thick member. I would have never guessed my friend was _this_ hung. _'Perhaps that's why Sirius walks funny sometimes.'_ Making a mental note to ask him another time, I continued to stroke the quivering man, marveling at his reactions.

"Oh…James…"he threw his head back, thrusting into my palm. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was contorted in ecstasy.

"Not too much now," Sirius warned, "We don't want to make him come accidently." Grudgingly I slowed my stroke, even as Remus begged me not to. "Sit up you lazy werewolf, it's time to give Prongs the first part of his gift."

A feral grin blossomed on Remus' face and he wiggled his way from between us only to readjust himself with his face pointed to my crotch and his arse propped open wide to Sirius. The brunet gave me a dastardly smirk as Moony daftly unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned and zipped down my pants; I eased my hips up so he could tug down my pants.

"This will work better if you take your shoes off." Moony grinned matter-of-factly. We both jumped as loud smack with placed upon his bottom.

"Don't be cheeky to James, wolf." Padfoot murmured huskily rubbing his hand over the spot he'd slapped. Moony pressed into his hand, moaning wantonly. I kicked my shoes off, along with my pants and underwear. Sirius retracted his hand, to keep from distracting Moony.

His amber eyes popped open and he gazed at my dick like it was a bar of his favourite chocolate, a _very_ intense site. Those petal soft lips kissed the tip, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Inch by aching inch, he swallowed slowly, never once gagging around me. My eyes were crossed by the time he had my whole cock buried up in his throat, effortlessly he bobbed his head slurping and sucking me, never allowing his teeth to scratch my shaft.

Stars burst behind my eyes when he began to hum around me. I struggled to open my eyes, stilling my hips as I felt Remus' quivering start up again. Sirius' gaze was fixated upon Remus' arse and he appeared to be pulling something. Feeling my inquisitive stare, he met my eyes and smirked, "Anal beads, Rem likes it when I pull them from him excruciatingly slow. Don't you love?" He slapped Moony's arse again, making him moan. I bit my lip, holding in my own groan, "Why don't you fuck his face? I know you want to, don't worry, he can handle it." He winked at me.

I began to move hips a tad more forceful, watching the hollowing of Remus' cheeks. Merlin this was amazing, I sped up groaning as he moaned some more. This wasn't going to last much longer, Remus' divine mouth and eager moans were pushing me to the edge. "I'm gonna…I'm coming…"

I exploded into his mouth, and shivered as I felt him swallowing around me. Merlin! I blindly reached for something to steady myself with, as tremors raked through me. Moony let me go with a wet pop, and I sagged on my side, waiting to catch my breath. I could hear them kissing, Moony moaning again now it was mixed with Sirius' grunts.

I listened to Moony divesting Padfoot of his clothes, and the sweet nothings that passed between. Again, I felt as though I shouldn't have agreed to this union, but I knew it was too late to turn back now. I jolt up as I heard something heavy clunk to the floor, my eyes flew open in time to watch Sirius sink all the way into his blissful lover.

They were both too busy to notice my stare. Moony began to roll his body against Padfoot's who just arched deeper into him, staying completely still as the tawny-haired man rode him. My cock twitched once Padfoot took control of their position forcing Moony's face deeper into the bed and his knees further apart. I guess me stroking my cock brought them from their own little world back to the surreal presence of the three of us in the room.

Moony lunged to my cock, immediately guiding me back into his mouth. Sweet Merlin…it was ten-times better than it was before, Sirius' thrusting had him taking me deep into his throat, where I could feel the soft wet tissue of his throat clenching around my head. "Fuckin'….hell…" I held his face and pounded into his mouth, enjoying the hot wet perfectness of him.

"Prongs," Siri sing-songed, I gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Yea, mate?"

"How 'bout a switch?" He grunted, moving harder.

I clenched my butt cheeks, as I felt Remus' reaction to that, "Yea." I ground out, lamenting as I freed my cock from my friend's swollen red lips. I shuffled around to where Sirius had just abandoned, running my hand over his arse in appreciation. Moony had a glorious arse, tight and pert with enough meat to deliver a sound smacking to. _'Oh Sirius, you lucky dog.'_ I thought as I slapped Remus' arse thrice enjoying the way it rippled with each smack.

I looked up expecting to see Sirius in front of me; instead I was met with thin air. I glanced around confused until I saw that he'd wiggled his way under Moony, his eyes were closed and his legs were spread open wide as two fingers were being thrust into him, "What are you doing down there?"

"What do you think?" He breathed, gripping the sheets in his fists, "As excellent as Moony's head is…I'm not leaving this encounter without a good fucking. Oh…right there, baby. Right there!" He groaned, rotating his hips in a frenzy on those digits. I'd never seen my usually dominate friend like this, so wanton and loose. "Stick that thing somewhere Prongs!" He breathed, gripping Remus' shoulders as the fingers were replaced by the werewolf's thick shaft. "Oh…Rem..!"

I didn't need to be told twice, I fisted my own cock and stilled Remus long enough to slide in him. Godric, I must have caught on fire! He was so tight! I'd taken many a virginity in my day, but none of them had been this tight. It was almost painful, I thrust experimentally and groaned. It felt better thrusting than sitting still, so that's what I did. I thrust deep into his warm heat as hard as I could, relishing in the jointed groans from Remus and Sirius beneath me.

"Faster, Prongs." Sirius moaned. I looked down at him, his face flushed with excitement, his lips red and plump from having his lips devoured. He looked heavenly, Remus tightened his muscles and I moaned, he felt incredible around me. I bent a knee and gripped Moony securely around the waist and at the shoulder, and threw all the passion I felt in this moment into the orifice pulling my cock deeper.

We moaned in unison, Remus grabbed hold of the footboard, and braced himself on his elbow to keep from plowing into Sirius. With both hands gripping the same poster, that I had used earlier to hold myself up, and both knees digging into Moony's flanks, Sirius was a loud moaning and squirming mess. I bit my lip, knowing that if I ever tried this with Lily, undoubtedly she'd have ghastly bruises in the morning.

"I have to come." Remus whined, burying his face in Padfoot's neck. "Please, Siri…"I strained to hear above the slapping of our sweaty flesh. "Please Sire, let me come." One of his hands left the post and disappeared between their joints bodies. Remus let out a gust of air with a grateful moan. He bucked wildly into Sirius body while simultaneously his muscles contracted. I hastily pulled my dick from deep within him, fisting myself like I was in a delirious haze I groaned along with Sirius as I spilt my seed on his lower back.

I collapsed backwards, breathing hard. The room was silent as we all panted harshly, trying to regain our composure. "I love you." Remus muttered.

Sirius hummed lazily, "I love you too."

"We love you too Prongs," I added snidely, "Oh, I love you guys too."

One of them kicked me lightly, "Shut up you." Someone pulled me to lay comfortably with them, surprisingly, it was Remus. "If we didn't love you, we wouldn't have giving you the most amazing gift you'll ever receive in your lifetime."

"Yea, well…it's good to feel loved." I shrugged, accepting as he wrapped an arm around my waist and twined his leg with mine.

"You ninny," Sirius crawled from Moony's other side and embraced me much the same way his lover was. "We love you and we're happy that you and Lily are getting married."

"Hmm…"I was teetering on the edge of sleep when I remembered something he'd said earlier, "Are you two really getting banded?"

Remus chuckled sleepily, "Yes. We were very serious about that."

"Wow." I breathed… "Congratulations." I slid an arm around each of them and squeezed.

"Yea, all right." Sirius snapped, "You can congratulate us later. I'm tired and we have a lot of work to do before the owners get back later plus that stupid re-rehearsal dinner Lily's forcing us to have again, so let's get some sleep."

"We wouldn't be having it again, if you remember that there will be muggles present."

"Oh hush," He huffed. I smiled, closing my eyes. Best gift. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong> If you don't mind dropping a review to help boast my writer's self esteem I'd appreciate it. :)<strong>


End file.
